


Enchanted

by allonswolfnewtina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Movie AU, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonswolfnewtina/pseuds/allonswolfnewtina
Summary: A young maiden named Rose in a land called Gallifrey, who is prepared to be wed to Prince Matthias, is sent away to New York City by the evil Queen Melantha (his stepmother), where she falls in love with a divorce lawyer, David McCrimmon, and bonds with his 6-year-old daughter, Jenny.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenTreasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/gifts).

Billie Piper as Rose

David Tennant as David McCrimmon

Matt Smith as Prince Matthias

Matt Lucas as Nardole

Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald

McKenna Grace as Jenny McCrimmon

Michelle Gomez as Queen Melantha

Elisabeth Sladen as The Narrator

Alex Kingston as River Song-Tucker

Peter Capaldi as John Tucker

Catherine Tate as Donna Noble

Katy Manning as Jo

Karen Gillan as Actress on TV

Arthur Darvill as Actor on TV

Kylie Minogue as Astrid Peth (reporter)


End file.
